Selamat Ulang Tahun, Papa!
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Tsuna menghilang entah ke mana. Sebagai anak yang baik, Akira mencari keberadaan mamanya meskipun harus disertai bantuan dari Gokudera. Memangnya Tsuna ada di mana?/Birthday fic for Hibari/1827/59Akira(?)/RnR?


**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Papa!**

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

**Rate : **K+

**Genre : **Family

**Warning! **Sho-ai, M-Preg, OOC, OC, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berlari kecil menyusuri lorong Mansion Vongola yang besar. Rambut hitamnya yang halus disibakkan oleh angin. Iris karamelnya menatap setiap sudut ruangan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Tas yang ia gendong bergerak naik-turun seiring dengan langkahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua bola matanya yang besar menangkap sosok yang familiar. Senyumpun perlahan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Paman! Paman Gokudera!" anak itu melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Gokudera yang sedang melintas.

"Akira? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Gokudera melangkah ke arah anak bernama Akira tersebut. Ia lalu berjongkok—menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Paman lihat mama tidak? Sejak tadi aku cari-cari tapi belum ketemu," raut wajah Akira berubah sendu. "Mama sedang tidak ada misi, 'kan?"

Gokudera menatap Akira lalu menggelang. "Tidak. _Juudaime_ pasti ada di suatu tempat. Ayo kita cari."

Gokudera menggendong Akira. "Seharusnya kau ganti baju terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari," Gokudera membawa Akira menuju kamarnya.

Selesai mengganti baju dan menaruh tasnya, Akira kembali mencari Tsuna ditemani Gokudera.

"Jadi… Paman tahu di mana mama?" Akira menatap Gokudera.

"Entahlah," Gokudera mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mobilnya masih ada. Sepertinya _Juudaime_ tidak pergi jauh."

Akira mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. "Biar aku tebak. Paman pasti tidak tahu ke mana mama pergi."

Gokudera menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Biasanya _Juudaime_ akan memberitahu jika ingin pergi. Tapi kali ini tidak. Mungkin ia tak ingin diganggu."

"Mama tidak ingin diganggu? Bahkan oleh anaknya sendiri? Sejak kapan mama jadi sejahat itu?" wajah Akira menjadi murung. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Gokudera menampar wajahnya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali melempari anak ini dengan dinamitnya. Tapi berhubung anak itu adalah anak Tsuna satu-satunya, ia mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya tersebut. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat karena membunuh anak kesayangan _Juudaime_nya tersebut.

"Paman?" Akira menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menarik-narik ujung baju yang digunakan Gokudera. "Ayo cari mama."

"A-ah, ya…," Gokudera mau tidak mau harus menuruti apa kata anak ini karena mengurus Akira juga termasuk tugasnya (meskipun yang lebih bertanggung jawab terhadap hal ini adalah pengasuhnya).

Maka dimulailah pencarian mereka. Mereka mencoba untuk mencari di seluruh penjuru _mansion_ sebelum mencari Tsuna di luar. Mereka berkeliling _mansion_ dan memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada. Setelah satu jam berlalu, mereka tetap belum menemukan Tsuna di mana pun. Saat mereka hendak mencari ke luar, kepulan asap keabuan muncul terbawa angin. Mereka juga mencium bau sesuatu yang gosong.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti asap tersebut untuk mengetahui dari mana asalnya. Ternyata asap tersebut berasal dari dapur. Meskipun pintu dapur tertutup rapat, asap tebal itu tetap mencoba untuk menyelinap keluar dari celah pintu.

Gokudera menyuruh Akira untuk mundur. Ia tak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Akira saat ia membuka pintu.

Saat pintu tersebut terbuka, kepulan asap langsung menyerbu keluar. Akira yang berdiri agak jauh dari pintu langsung terbatuk saat menghirup asap tersebut. Gokudera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan asap yang mengganggu penglihatan.

"Mama!" suara teriakan Akira terdengar. Gokudera yang masih sibuk menyingkirkan asap yang mengganggu pandangannya, hanya dapat menangkap siluet anak bersurai hitam itu berlari memasuki dapur.

Kepulan asap tersebut sudah menipis. Sekarang Gokudera dapat melihat isi dari dapur di depannya. Mangkuk-mangkuk besar berceceran di lantai, adonan terciprat di mana-mana, telur pecah, terigu berhamburan, kue-kue gosong, dan sosok _Juudaime_nya yang berbalut warna hitam gosong akibat asap tadi.

"Hai, Gokudera-_kun_," ucap Tsuna saat mendapati tangan kanannya menemukan dirinya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

Akira memeluk mamanya dengan erat. Tsuna tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya yang begitu lucu. Ia menggendong Akira dan mengajaknya untuk membuat kue.

"_Juudaime_?"

"Maaf, Gokudera-_kun_. Bisa tinggalkan kami? Dan jangan beritahu Kyouya-_san_ tentang ini, ya?" ucap Tsuna sambil mendudukkan Akira di meja di samping mangkuk berisi adonan yang baru. "Aku ingin memberinya kejutan."

Gokudera mengangguk mengerti lalu menutup pintu dapur dan pergi. Tsuna menatap Akira, "Ayo buat kue untuk papa."

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Papa!" Akira memeluk kaki Hibari dengan kuat. Hibari menggendong Akira lalu membelai kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tsuna melangkah mendekati Hibari sambil membawa kue buatannya dan Akira. Meskipun tidak sebagus dan seenak buatan toko, setidaknya ini masih berhasil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyouya-_san_," Tsuna mengecup pipi Hibari kemudian menyuruhnya untuk meniup lilin.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Selamat ulang tahun, Hibari! Cie, udah punya anak. /heh/

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan ini kurang dari satu hari. (Meskipun cerita ini sebenarnya udah lama numpuk di tumpukan kertas-kertas saya.) Tapi yang penting saya berhasil menelesaikan cerita ini meskipun gagal.

Karena menurut saya cerita ini gagal, silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran (duit juga boleh /heh/) di kotak review.


End file.
